spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: Hit and Run
SpongeBob SquarePants: Hit and Run is an action-packed adventure game based on the cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants, it was released for PlayStation 2, Microsoft, and Gameboy on October 17, 2004 in America, October 18th in France, and October 19 in England. It was released in July 2010 for the PC, Gameboy Advance, and PlayStation 3. It was re-released again for a third time on March 13, 2014 for the PS4, Wii-u, Xbox 360, and Xbox 1. Plot Weird stuff has been happening to Bikini Bottom lately for the past couple days, such as workers not doing their jobs, unexpected robberies, etc... This game is divided into seven levels of extreme action, with six playable characters. The game will end with two major villains Man-Ray and the Dirty Bubble being opprehended after a planned evil scheme. Levels Level 1 The playable character for Level 1 is SpongeBob. He starts out with a tutorial mission which is to get Ice-Cream for Patrick at the Barg-N-Mart, he will then start the first mission by racing Squidward to the Krusty Krab for the Employee of the Month award. Mr.Krabs then asks SpongeBob to start the second mission by getting him some croutons from Goofy Goober's. To get croutons, Mr.Peanut Guy wants cheese. Squidward's mother Mama Tentacles who hardly knows SpongeBob asks him to help her destroy her former bosses limo after he refused to pay her retirement money. You will then have to purchase an iron truck from Patrick to do this. The fourth mission is to get Sandy's resources back from a robber. SpongeBob will then watch a news bulletin about a series of robberies in Downtown and will follow a robber in his car for the fifth mission. Then SpongeBob has to help Plankton get 10 Chum Sticks and to avoid Mr.Krabs. And finally for the last mission SpongeBob will race the robber to the Bikini Bottom Dump. Level 1 BONUS MISSION : Mrs.Puff : SpongeBob will help Mrs.Puff get some advanced school supplies to get her school good ratings. if you pass she will give you her hot-rod boatmobile. Level 2 The playable character for Level 2 is Patrick. He starts out the first mission by helping Bubble Bass collect crates to stack his restaurant replies in. Patrick will then start the second mission by helping Mr.Krabs bump into Plankton's tractor to steal 15 pieces of Chum Sticks. Patrick now will contact Sandy to help make a robot monster. For the third mission he has to get a voice chip from the robber, so he races the robber for it. Sandy then makes Patrick get a power-saw and a screwdriver for the fourth mission. Patrick then has to get batteries from Squidward in the fifth mission. Soon after, Patrick will help SpongeBob collect his 25 cans of snail food for electros. And Patrick will finally disable power-cuplings around Downtown so it won't make the robot go on a rampage. Patrick will be seen in a movie clip of him witnessing the robot on a rampage and escaped, but he was kidnapped by a black sedan. Level 2 BONUS MISSION : Squilliam Fancyson : Squillam will order Patrick to collect 7 musical instruments spread out over Downtown under 3 minutes. If you pass he will give you his golden limo. Level 3 The playable character for Level 3 is Squidward. His main goal is to find Patrick. He first sees Sandy which was with Patrick in the last level helping him build a robot. She wants Squidward to race her chimp boss to the Bikini Bottom Docks for the first mission. She has no clue. Squidward then ventures out to the Bikini Bottom sign to ask Bubble Bass where Patrick is, but he is too busy tricking Squidward on wild-goose chases so he can steal money from him. He has no clue either. Squidward then asks his enemy Squillam. But Squillam challenges Squidward to try and destroy his car. Squilliam doesn't know what happened but he recommended to go see a mysical fish on the docks. She wants Squidward to follow Captain McMaster's to the cargo ship, SS C-Spanking. She said go see a police officer. Squidward then helped a police officer follow the robber and collect things he stole using the Three Strikes law. The officer said go and talk to Captain McMasters. The sixth mission is to claim McMaster's sushi back for dock restaurants. And then Squidward in under 2 minutes had to find Patrick somewhere in the docks. He eventually found him. Level 3 BONUS MISSION : Gary The Snail : Gary wants Squidward to do his chores and to satisfy SpongeBob. If he passes, he will give Squidward his secret snail truck. Level 4 The playable character for Level 4 is Sandy. Her main goal is to get Patrick's confidence back. She starts the first mission by helping Nat Peterson to get his nighttime coffee from a coffee truck by bumping into it. Sandy's second mission was to find an antidote for Patrick but was unsuccessful. She then sought help from a police officer to get some medical pills from Shady Shoal's to make MERMAIDMAN talk about the cosmic MR symbol that made Patrick crazy for the third mission. Then in a movie clip, Mermaidman in sepia tone said that the MR symbol is indeed cosmic and is a crop circle but not for aliens, MR was also on cola and she figured it out! She then raced that police officer to a graveyard to ask Barnacleboy if cola is perfect to cure Patrick since it has the MR symbol. He said yes. The fifth mission was then to get 25 cans of cola for Patrick which gained his confiedence back. Sandy then had to destroy a cola truck delivering evil MR cola. And for the last mission, she had to destroy the sedan that kidnapped Patrick in Level 2. Level 4 BONUS MISSION : Mermaidman : Mermaidman wants Sandy to find his missing superhero rings, if she passes he will give her his Invisible Boatmobile. Level 5 The playable character for Level 5 is Mr.Krabs. His first mission is to collect 11 cans of MR cola while following a cola truck. His second mission was to deliver baby powder to Mama Tentacles for medical reasons. His third mission was then to race SpongeBob to the Sea Needle. Krabs started his fourth mission by destroying three iron trucks with a police van. His fifth mission was then to destroy an armored car for The Robber, avoid the police at times and to try and get the robber back to his hideout. Patrick then helped Mr.Krabs destroy a mall car to get a key into the mall. his final mission with Patrick was to try and drive to the mall while avoiding MR cola trucks. There was then a short movie clip of him and Patrick eavesdropping into a conversation with two villains Man-Ray and the Dirty Bubble. They were planning an evil scheme to cause devastation on Bikini Bottom. And the MR initials turned out to be Man-Ray's initials!! Making it Man-Ray evil cola! Level 5 BONUS MISSION : Bubble Bass : Bubble Bass will make Mr.Krabs to do his community service for him, if he passes Bass will give Krabs his futeristic car. Level 6 The playable character for Level 6 is Patrick again. Patrick tries to seek help from Mr.Krabs to stop the villain's evil scheme to distribute lasers at the docks aka The Seaport tourist area. Krabs chicken's out and then Patrick gets help from Plankton to follow 16 cans of evil Man-Ray cola to the factory. The second mission for Patrick was to destroy Plankton's car and steal back a gold key. Patrick then had to destroy laser stands so innocent people won't be hurt by them. Patrick then raced SpongeBob to the dock to obtain a book on the villains. But a black sedan stole them, so Patrick had to destroy the sedan to get it back. For the sixth mission, Patrick followed the Super-Villain mobile and collecting 10 lasers that fall out into the factory parking lot. Patrick with SpongeBob then had to race the villain car to the factory. In another short movie clip, Patrick and SpongeBob made contact with the villains and they explained part two of their scheme by turning fish into werewolves and zombies. Level 6 BONUS MISSION : Old Man Jenkins : Patrick has to collect 23 pills all over the docks for Old Man Jenkins. If he passes, Jenkins will give Patrick his Old-Mobile. Level 7 The playable character for the last level is SpongeBob again. SpongeBob has to deliver werewolf and zombie tools to Patrick's house, The Krusty Krab, Goofy Goober's, and The Bikini Bottom Sewage Treatment Plant to defend themselves against the werewolves and zombies. SpongeBob then with Sandy has to collect a bottle full of Sewage water which is crypto night for the villains and deliver it to the villain's evil flightship. SpongeBob now has to investigate more on the evil flight ship of Man-Ray and the Dirty-Bubble and race their assistant multiple times to locations. SpongeBob now has to avoid the sedan for Mission 4. And for the last three missions, SpongeBob used the villain's weaknesses, Sewage Water with the help of Bubble Bass, a zombie, and Old Man Jenkins. Then in the last movie clip of the game, we see Old Man Jenkin's old Mobile with sewage water get lifted into the flight ship, the flight ship starts blowing up and crashes into the Krusty Krab. Man-Ray and The Dirty Bubble die from the sewage in the air. At SPONGEBOB'S house, the entire town residents are cheering for SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, and Mr.Krabs since they are the town heroes. Man-Ray and the dirty bubble seen in Prison after being revived and after The Dirty Bubble belches, they see the end credits of the game and Man-Ray saying NOOOOOOO!!!! The game then ends and Bikini Bottom is normal once again. Level 7 BONUS MISSION : Plankton : Plankton needs you to collect a couple of his materials he lost such as a death-ray, pills, underwear....ewww, and two chum crates. If you pass he will give you his tractor. Ratings RATINGS ARE UP TO 4 since 2009. Locations in Levels 1. Suburban neighborhood - LEVEL 1, LEVEL 4, LEVEL 7 2. Downtown - LEVEL 2, LEVEL 5 3. The Seaport Tourist Area/Beach/Docks and Minitown - LEVEL 3, LEVEL 6 Vehicles in Levels This is the list of all the vehicles in the levels. Level 1 : Boat from gone - SpongeBob's given vehicle. Factory Truck : Bought for 150 coins from Gary's father SLUGGO the leech. Cola Truck : Bought for 100 coins from Sluggo the leech. Krusty Krab Delivery Boat : Earned in three races supervised by Plankton, Bubble Bass, and King Neptune. Level 1 Hidden Vehicle is the Science Rocket. And The Hot Rod Boatmobile earned from Mrs.Puff in the level 1 bonus mission. Level 2 : High Honor Roller - Patrick's given vehicle Chum bucket delivery boat : Bought for 250 coins from Sluggo the leech. Donut Truck : Bought for 200 coins from Sluggo the leech. Bubble Bass's 1973 Sedan : Earned in three races supervised by Plankton, Bubble Bass, and King Neptune. Level 2 hidden vehicle is the Ever-rail train car. And the Golden Limo earned from Squilliam Fancyson from the level 2 bonus mission. Level 3 : Clarinet Odyssey Car - Squidward's given vehicle Cadillac : Bought for 350 coins from Sluggo the leech. Green Sedan : Bought for 300 coins from Sluggo the leech. Paper Burning Van : Earned in three races supervised by Plankton, Bubble Bass, and King Neptune. Level 3 hidden vehicle is the BBCA! Sponsor car. And the Secret Snail Truck earned by Gary The Snail in the Level 3 bonus mission. Level 4 : Hover Car : Sandy's given vehicle. MR cola truck : Bought for 450 coins from Sluggo the leech. Squidward's 60's sports car : Bought for 400 coins from Sluggo the leech. Mini-Truck : Earned in three races supervised by Plankton, Bubble bass, and king Neptune. Level 4 hidden vehicle is the toy car. And the Invisible Boatmobile earned by Mermaidman in the level 4 bonus mission. Level 5 : Moneyhorn Boat : Mr.Krabs's given vehicle. Ambulance Truck : Bought for 550 coins from Sluggo the leech. Golf Cart : Bought for 500 coins from Sluggo the leech. Police Car : Earned in three races supervised by Plankton, Bubble Bass, and King Neptune. Level 5 hidden vehicle is the FC Monster Truck! And the futuristic car earned by Bubble Bass in the level 5 bonus mission. Level 6 : Ferini : Blue : Patrick's given vehicle. Fire truck : Bought for 650 coins from Sluggo the leech. Laser Car : Bought for 600 coins from Sluggo the leech. Squilliam's Casino Van : Earned in three races supervised by Plankton, Bubble Bass, and King Neptune. Level 6 hidden vehicle is the farming tractor. And the Old-Mobile earned by Old Man Jenkins in the Level 6 Bonus mission. Level 7 : Zombie Boat : SpongeBob's given vehicle. School Bus (HALLOWEEN THEMED!) : Bought for 750 coins from Sluggo the leech as a zombie. Pumpkin Car : Bought for 700 coins from Sluggo the leech as a zombie. Car of Eyeballs : Earned in three races supervised by zombies. Level 7 hidden vehicle is the rusted truck. And Plankton's tractor earned by Plankton in the Level 7 bonus mission. EXTRA CARS!!! Level 1 : Iron Truck : Bought from Patrick for 200 coins. Level 2 : Plow Queen Truck : Bought from Mama Tentacles for 300 coins. Level 3 : Fortune Vehicle : Bought from The mystical fish' husband for 400 coins. Level 4 : The Krusty Krab's sand plower : Bought from SpongeBob for 500 coins. Level 5 : Car built for Squidward : Bought from Squidward for 600 coins. Level 6 : Laser-proof Race Car : Bought from Squilliam for 700 coins. Level 7 : Skeleton car : Bought from a zombie for 800 coins. Category:Video games